Tidslinje
I denne artikkelen finner du en tidslinje med informasjon om hva som har skjedd i Fallout verdenen. Informasjonen er hentet fra The Vault, som igjen har hentet det fra forskjellige kilder: Mye av teksten er hentet fra Fallout Bible 0, skrevet av Chris Avellone. Mye er også hentet fra den originale tidslinjen for Fallout 1, skrevet av Brian Freyermuth og Scott Campbell. Noe informasjon fra før FO1 ble lagt ut av Rob Hertenstein, og noen datoer ble lagt til av Chris Avellone. I tillegg inneholder denne tidslinjen alle datoer fra holodisker i i Fallout 1, Fallout 2 og Fallout 3, dialoger i spillene, gamle dokumenter fra Fallout Bible, samt designdokumenter fra Van Buren. Dette er sansynligvis den mest komplette tidslinjen for Fallout. Merk: Falloutverdenen er ikke vår verden, men den splittet fra vår omtrent etter andre verdenskrig. Spillet tar riktignok plass i fremtiden, men det tar plass i en alternativ fremtid, hvor den kalde krigen aldri sluttet, på grunn av en energikrise som skjedde grunnet at verden begynte å gå tom for fossile brensler. 1697 * Andrew Endicott blir bortført av romvesener fra huset sitt i Salem Village den 17. maiAlien Captive Recorded Log 1 i Mothership Zeta. 1942 * Sierra Army Depot blir bygd. Hensikten er å lagre og opprettholde defensivt millitærutstyr. Ble opprettholdt frem til 1991. Dette er noe som virkelig skjedde, før Fallout universet splittet fra vårt.Sierra Mission Statement holodisk i Fallout 2 1943 * Los Alamos Nuclear Research and Development Facility, under kodenavnet the Reservation, er ferdig bygd. Los Alamos blir en del av forskerteamet som jobber med Manhattan Project.Reservation design document for Van Buren 1945 * Andre Verdenskrig går mot slutten, og Fallout-universet begynner å gli lenger og lenger bort fra vår egen realitet, til å begynne med i mindre endringer, og etter hvert ganske store. 1961 *5. mai: Kaptein Carl Bell hos the United States Space Agency (U.S.S.A.) ble det første mennesket i rommet. Både Kina og Sovjet krangler om hvem som var først. Kaptein Bells tur i Romkapselen Defiance 7 varte i tolv minutter og syv sekunder, og tok en tur rundt jorden. Bell døde da skipet krasjet under landing.Museum of Technology in Fallout 3 1969 * Innen 1969 var Amerika delt inn i tretten samveldeland, hvert med mange land. Flagget er endret til å passe dette med tretten stjerner. Tolv i en sirkel og en i midten.The Valiant 12 flagget vist i Museum of Technologybruker dette designet. Oppdelingen av Amerika til 13 samvelder ble først uttenkt av Leonard Boyarsky under utviklingen av det første Fallout.. * 16. juli: Virgo II Lunar Lander Valiant 11 med U.S.S.A. astronautene Kaptein Richard Wade, Kaptein Mark Garris og Kaptein Michael Hagen lander på månen. Astronautene blir de første til å sette fotene på en planet utenom Jorden. *14. november: Virgo III Lander Valiant 12 lander på månen. 1992 *Sierra Army Depot sitt oppdrag blir endret. De er nå ansvarlige for å fjerne koblinger mellom butikker med ekstra ammunisjon og andre unødvendige ting i forhold til hæren, fra millitære formål. Dette oppdraget skal ikke bli overskygget av the Industrial Operations Command (I.O.C.), som sammen med Environmental Protection Agency (E.P.A.) hjalp med en lettere og renere måte å fjerne millitært utstyr. Dette oppdraget fortsatte til 2050. 2002 *West Tek blir grunnlagt. 2010 *''Delta IX''-raketten blir bestilt av U.S.S.A. Raketten er det siste bemannede fartøyet til månen. 2021 *Hubris Comics begynner å utgi tegneseriehefter.Hubris Comics Press Release i Fallout 3 2034 *''Delta IX'' raketten blir konvertert til millitære formål. Seksjonene for staff og instrumenter bler byttet ut med et atomhode. På en data i Museum of Technology i Fallout 3 står det nesten 15 år etter 2020, som blir tolket som 14 år her. 2037 *Mr. Handy-serien av roboter blir brakt på markedet, som en generell bygnings- og vedlikeholdsmaskin. Den ble laget og distribuert av General Atomics InternationalMr. Handy design document. 2039 *Prometheus Coal, en del av Poseidon Energy, åpner en kullgruve midt i Utah. En liten landsby grunnlegges like ved. Den blir kalt for Eagle RockBurham Springs design document for Van Buren *En tidlig programfeil i Mr. Handy-roboter som skapte forstyrrelser i bruken av flere armer er fikset med en oppdatering av hardware, med ingen store problemer siden.. 2040 *Amerika, sammen med Vault-Tec og Poseidon Oil, bestemmer at Tibbets Prison skal knyttes inn i Project Safehouse. Den 5. april 2040 bestemmer Secretary of the Army at det skal bygges nye Disciplinary Barracks, med plass til 456 innsatte. Prislappen kommer på $363 millioner i bygning. Bygningen blir ferdig høsten 2045Tibbets Prison design document for Van Buren. 2041 *Doktoren Morrison Rand ble bortført av romvesener da han forlot Banfield College sitt universitetsområde i Humboldt, Oregon, etter klokken ti den 16. august 2041. 2042 *Et stort jordskjelv finner sted i Mexico City. Mr. Handy-konstruksjonsroboten er en bestselger i Mexico. *Juli: diskusjoner med Vault-Tec for å avgjøre plass og funksjonalitetskrav for de nye Tibbet-fasilitetene. *3. september: Combined Arms Center Commander får en kort briefing om USDB prosjektet, og velger ett av tre design for videre utvikling. Han ber også Corps of Engineers om å finne en alternativ plass for denne fasiliteten, ettersom at den geologiske evalueringen av det omkringliggende området rundt stedet for Trustee Unit viser seg å være upassende. Diskusjoner involverende mulig forflytning av fengselet og andre prosjekter er også diskutert, noe som ledet til det eventuelle three-rail systemet. 2044 * Nuka-Cola blir oppfunnet av John Caleb-BradbertonSierra Petrovitas dialog i Fallout 3. * The Great Passion Fruit Famine herjer i Amerika. Folk merker forskjellen når smaken i Nuka-Cola endres.. * X277 Viper Magnetic Rail Cannon, som er under utvikling av West-Tek for den Amerikanske Hær, blir dømt for dyr å masseprodusere, og blir glemt. 2050 *Sierra Army Depots oppdrag endres igjen. Det nyeste innen teknologi blir satt inn, og stedet blir fra nå av brukt for å utvikle robotiske, biologiske og konvensjonelle våpen. Dette foregår frem til 2076. 2051 * Amerika legger mer press på Mexico mens de prøver å beskytte sin interesse i oljelagerene sine. De påstår at politisk ustabilitet og forurensing fra Mexico virker som en trussel mot landet. Forskjellige økonomiske sanskjoner brukes for å destabilisere Mexice, og det amerikanske millitæret innvaderer Mexico for å holde oljeraffineriene i gang, og passe på at olje og drivstoff fortsetter å komme seg over grensen, på Mexico sin betaling. Nevnt i tidslinjen i Fallout Bible 0. * Carol, som senere blir en ghoul, blir født. Greta's dialog i Fallout 3. * N99 10mm Pistol blir standard for militæret etter at N80 blir fasert ut. 2052 * En TV-dokumentar dypt i oljefeltene i Texas viser mangelen på olje til amerikanske husstander, og viser hvor dyp energikrisen egentlig går. * April: Ressurskrigene begynner. Mange mindre nasjoner går konkurs, og Europa, som er avhengig av oljeimport fra Midtøsten, svarer på de stigende oljeprisene med millitære handlinger. Den lange krigen mellom European Commonwealth og Midtøsten begynner. * Mai - Juli: De Forente Nasjoner, som allerede sliter, begynner å kollapse. I en serie opphetede diskusjoner, trekker mange nasjoner seg fra FN mens de prøver å holde fred. Denne informasjonen kommer fra Chris Avellones tidslinje Fallout Bible. Ifølge Sierra Depot GNN Transcript holodisken, som Avellon sier er non-canon, ettersom det ble endret av Sierra Army Depot soldater, eksisterte enda FN i 2074 * Juli 27: De Forente Nasjoner blir offisielt oppløst. Artikkel i Capitol Post i Fallout 3 * Amerika stenger grensene sine for bølgen av innvandrereVault 13: A GURPS Post-Nuclear Adventure timeline. * Den siste bemannede måneturen skjer. * Det godt kjente Nuka-Colas Dazzling Blue-fargestoffet blir satt som standard etter en spørreundersøkelse, som viste at 86 av 100 personer likte best den fargen. Sierra Petrovitas dialog i Fallout 3 2053 * "Den Nye Pesten" oppstår, og dreper flere titusener. Amerika stenger grensene og den første nasjonale karantenene blir erklært. Pestens kilde er ukjent, men rykter vil ha det til at det er et genetisk bygget våpen.Hendelsen blir nevnt av ZAX i Fallout, mens datoen kun er nevnt i tidslinjen i Fallout Bible. * ZAX 1.0 blir slått på, utviklet av Vault-Tec. Det var til å begynne med en prototype av systemene som skulle styre hvelvene, men blir gitt til regjeringen for å hjelpe Department of Energy å samle ressursdata. Innen ett år blir den tatt av millitæret for å forske på pest og taktikk; en versjon, ZAX 1.2, blir bygget for West TekNevnt i en samtale med ZAX i Fallout. * Desember: Som ett utropstegn for å markere slutten på ett veldig dårlig år, sprenger terrorister en atombombe i Tel Aviv, og jevner byen med jorden.. 2054 * Januar: Begrenset atomhandling i Midtøsten øker frykten gjennom verden. * I lys av konflikten mellom Europa og Midtøsten, samt pesten, starter Amerika offisielt Project Safehouse. Prosjektet er ment for å utvikle ly, såkalte hvelv, for befolkningen i tilfelle man får en atomkrig eller nok en pest. Konstruksjon begynner sent i 2054, og fortsetter raskt, takket være utviklinger innen byggteknologi. 2055 * West Tek Research Facility begynner å jobbe på et virus som skal ta knekken på Den Nye Pesten. Deres forskning og nære bånd til regjeringen fører til at de blir valgt til Pan-Immunity Virion Project tjue år senere, samt Power Infantry Armor og senere forskning. * ZAX 1.2 blir brakt inn for å regulere tilstandene i West Tek. Det er ikke en del av Vault-Tec-softwaren, så den har ingen ordre om å beskytte menneskeheten om bomber faller. I mellomtiden kalkulerer den data og spiller sjakk med forskerene. Mange forskere påstår at ZAX er en "big ol' cheater" (stor juksepave). 2057 * Februar: Den amerikanske regjeringen fjerner Grand Canyons status som vernet områdeDialogfil for guiderobot fra Van Buren. * Mai: Grand Canyon blir stent på ubestemt tid, da de begynner å borre etter uran i området. 2059 * Anchorage Front Line blir grunnlagt, da Amerika øker antallet millitære styrker i Alaska for å beskytte oljekildene sine. Anchorage Front Line skaper spenning i Amerika og Canada, da Amerika prøver å presse Canada til å la millitært personell fra Amerika vokte oljerørene i Alaska. * Den første kunstige intelligensen blir født. Grunnet begrensing av minne, blir utviklingen snart stanset. Utviklingen brøyter vei forfremtidig forskning på A.I. i laboratorier gjennom Amerika. 2060 * Omtrent all gatetrafikk i verden stanser. Drivstoff blir fot verdifult til å sløse bort på kjøretøy, så det blir utforsket innen alternativer - elektriske og fusjonsdrevne biler begynner å bli utviklet, men fabrikker kan kun lage ett begrenset antall om de må spare bensin. Den amerikanske økonomien ligger på grensen til å gå konkurs. Trykket på forskning innen fusjon blir trappet opp. * Krigen i Midtøsten stopper opp da oljefeltene i Midtøsten går tomme. Det er ikke lenger noe mål i krigen, og begge sidene er redusert til ruiner. * European Commonwealth oppløses til noen kranglende nasjonsstater, som sloss om de gjenværende ressurseneNevnt i introen i Fallout, dato kun nevnt i tidslinjen i Fallout Bible.. 2061 * Mars: Konstruksjon av Vault 108 begynnerVault-Tec-data i Fallout 3. 2062 * Mai: Byggingen av Vault 92 begynnerVault-Tec-data i Fallout 3. * Til tross for karantenen, fortsetter Den Nye Pestenå spre seg, noe som fører til at den nasjonale paranoiaen vokser. * Mange mormonske menigheter samles for å kjøpe plasser i Vault 70, som ligger i Salt Lake City, Utah.New Canaan design dokument for Van Buren. * En U.F.O. som fikk kodenavnet "Paladine" krasjet like nord for Hagerstown, Maryland. Ingen spor etter den ble funnet. 2063 * August: Byggingen av hvelvene blir ferdiggjort, med unntak av Vault 13, som nettop har begynt. Byggingen ser ut til å bli plaget med ufattelig mange problemer.Nevnt i Fallout manualen. * Dr. Willem Clark en fremragende kjernefysiker i sin tid, blir satt til å styre alle vitenskapelige forsøk på Reservation. Oberst Green, en karrieresoldat i den amerikanske hæren, blir satt til å styre sikkerheten. 2064 * Mars: Konstruksjon i Vault 106 begynnerVault-Tec-data i Fallout 3. 2065 * Februar: Konstruksjon av Vault 76 begynnerVault-Tec-data i Fallout 3. * 14. april: M.A.R.Go.T. går inn i serviceM.A.R.Go.T.s dialog i Fallout 3 DLC Broken Steel. * Juni: På grunn av enorme krav på elektrisitet fra en befolkning på over 17 millioner, går en atomreaktor i New York City til superkritisk status i løpet av sommeren 2065, som nesten fører til nedsmelting. Etter en nær-katastrofe, blir energisparing satt i effekt. OOOg Man bruker navnet "Hot Summer" for å referere til denne hendelsen. * August: Økende trang for mobilisering innen det amerikanske mekaniserte kavaleriet leder til at millitæret fokuserer på å lage en "menneske-basert tanks", eller en kraftig infanterirustning med lavt energiforbruk - Power Armor. * 2065 - 2067: Forskningen på Power Armor vokser og flere prototyper blir utviklet, hvorav mange viser seg å være ubrukelige i felten. Disse prototypene brøyter veien for videre utvikling innen millitære, bygge- og fusjonsteknologi. * Reservation får i ordre å utforske og produsere kjernefysiske raketter som kan bli skutt fra en plattform som går rundt planeten. 2066 * Mai: Konstruksjon av Vault 87 begynnerVault-Tec-data i Fallout 3. * Vår: Når oljeressursene tørker opp i hele verden, fører Kinas avhengighet av fossile brennstoff til en energikrise i landet. Kina ligger på grensen til kollaps, og blir mer aggresive i sine handelsavtaler med Amerika. Da Amerika viser seg uvillige til å eksportere olje til Kina begynner samtalene mellom Kina og Amerika å bryte sammen. * Sommer: Avsløring av den første, ubearbeidete fusjonscellen strør salt i såret for forholdet mellom Amerika og Kina. Innretninger som skal bruke cellene begynner å bli laget. Innlemming av fusjonskraft i Amerikas infrastruktur begynner, men prosessen blir for treg for å bringe elektrisitet til de regionene som trengte det. Nesten elleve år senere, hadde kun få seksjoner i Amerika fusjonskraft. * Vinter: Under vinteren 2066 invaderte Kina Alaska. Anchorage Front Line blir en slagmark.Så vidt nevnt i Fallout introen, uten dato. Dato er kun nevnt i tidslinjen i Fallout Bible''Denne datoen for den kinesiske invasjonen av Alaska kommer fra Chris Avellones tidslinje. Ifølge holodisken Sierra Depot GNN Transcript, som Avellone sier er non-canon, ettersom den ble endret av Sierra Army Depot, hendte dette den 10. oktober 2077 * Vinter: Som et tegn på den økende spenningen mellom de to landene, nekter Canada å la amerikanske tropper gå på kanadisk jord, eller la amerikanske fly fly gjennom kanadisk luftrom. Spenning mellom Amerika og Canada stiger, men Canada trekker seg snart tilbake, og lar amerikanske tropper passere gjennom Canada. Dette dekker scenene for den Canadiske Tilføyelsen i 2076.Så vidt nevnt i introen av ''Fallout men uten dato. Datoen er kun nevnt i tidslinjen i Fallout Bible * U.S. Navy Missile Cruise U.S.S. Ebon Atoll blir ved et uhell senket av U.S. Navy Submarine U.S.S. Interference under Anchorage-kampanjen. Interference mistok Ebon Atoll for et fiendtlig fartøy, og skjøt det med et kjernefysisk stridshode, og drepte umiddelbart alle om bord. Det er en av de verste krisene i den amerikanske marinen siden WWII. * Rasjoneringen av ressurser i Denver skaper opptøyer. Midtvesten i Amerika og Mexico får matmangel, og kan ikke lenger supplere Denver med den maten de trenger. Matopptøyer oppstår. Garden blir kallt innDenver design dokument for Van Buren. * Poseidon Energy stenger den ueffektive og farlige Eagle Rock, ettersom de har bedre ting å bruke penger på. De selger minene til staten. 2067 * Den første T-54d Power Armor blir tatt i bruk i Alaska. Mens den manglare mobiliteten som man finner i fremtidige versjoner, er denne Power Armoren utrolig effektiv mot kinesiske tanks og infanteri. Muligheten til å bære tungt artilleri er en viktig nøkkel til seier i lokaliserte konflikter, og det har muligheten til å ødelegge hele byer uten å sette bæreren i fare. Kina prøver å forte seg i å lage en egen versjon, men ligger mange år bak Amerika. * Senator Todd Peterson velger å bygge en hemmelig bunkers for ham selv og familien om krig bryter ut. Senator Peterson er en rik man i sin egen rett, men mangler pengene til et slikt prosjekt. Gjennom hemmelige handler med Poseidon Oil og en hemmelig del av staten, kjent kun som Enclave, blir den endelige støtten for prosjektet anskaffet. Et byggeområde blir valgt i de sørlige delene av Colorado, og arbeid blir påbegynt. * Mr. Garnow blir født i Denver. * Innen dette året kan man finne en Nuka-Colamaskin på omtrent hvert eneste gatehjørne i Amerika. 2068 * Mai: Konstruksjon av Vault 92 avsluttesVault-Tec-data i Fallout 3. * November: Konstruksjon av Vault 112 begynnerVault-Tec-data i Fallout 3. 2069 * Canada begynner å føle presset fra det amerikanske millitæret mens Amerika trekker på canadiske ressurser for krigen. Store deler av tømmerfelt blir ødelagt, og andre ressurser i Canada blir trukket til bristepunktet. Mange amerikanere refererer nå til canada som Little America, og Canadiske protester er uhørte. * Mars: Vault 13 er endelig ferdig - det er det siste hvelvet på VestkystetOriginelt sett er dette det siste, men man får sett hvelv som er konstruert senere i Fallout 3, og drillingen begynner.Nevnt i manualen for Fallout . * Oktober: Konstruksjonen av Vault 76 avsluttesVault-Tec-data i Fallout 3. * Desember: Konstruksjonen av Vault 106 og Vault 108 avsluttes. Vault 108 ble konstruert i hele 8 år på grunn av stansing av arbeideteVault-Tec-data i Fallout 3. 2070 *Den første fusjonsdrevne bilen fra Chryslus Motors blir utviklet. Den var stor og typisk amerikansk, og de får modellene hadde høy pris, men ble utsolgt i løpet av dager. Mange Chryslusfabrikker ble siden endret til fabrikker som lager utstyr til millitæret. 2071 * Desember: Konstruksjonen av Vault 87 avsluttesVault-Tec-data i Fallout 3 2072 * Den økende forespørselen etter canadiske ressurser skaper protester og opptøyer i flere canadiske byer. Et forsøk på sabotasje mot oljerørene i Alaska er eneste grunnen millitæret trenger for å begynne tilslutningen av Canada, som allerede hadde begynt i 2067. * 3. juni: Canada er helt tilsluttet til Amerika.Lasteskjerm for Fallout 3. * Ferdige B.O.M.B. raketter er sendt til forskellige romsentre rundt Amerika så de kan bli ført ut i verdensrommet og bli innstallert i B.O.M.B. satelittene. Prosessen er treig, men blir utført ganske regelmessig. 2073 * August: Ballistic Orbital Missile Base, eller B.O.M.B.-001, blir ferdig og er delvis funksjonell (for sikkerhets- og vedlikeholdsrobotter) og bruker en midlertidig generator ombord. Det eneste basen trenger er kodene som skal avfyre rakettene, som blir skrevet inn manuelt, og hovedreaktorenBloomfield Space Center design dokument for Van Buren. * 15. september: Mens Kina blir enda mer aggressive med bruken av biologiske våpen, føler den amerikanske regjeringen at det ble nødvendig med motforetak. Pan-Immunity Virion Project (PVP) blir offisielt grunnlagt og planer blir lagt angående eksperimenter på WestTeks fasiliteter i Sør-CaliforniaFEV Research holodisk i Fallout. 2074 * Forhandlinger mellom Amerika og andre verdensmakter kommer til en dramatisk slutt, da presidenten avslutter oljeforhandlinger med de andre verdensmakter. Etter en veldig opphetet debatt, stormer presidenten ut av møtet mens han erklærte at den siste kjente kilden for olje vil bli brukt kun av Amerika, og Amerika ville ikke selge eller bytte olje til utenforstående. * I motsetning til at de sa at de skulle ta Alaska tilbake fra Den Røde Arme, sendes American Power Armor units, infanteri og mekaniserte divisjoner til Kina, hvor de ender opp med å sitte fast på hovedlandet, og dermed bruker mer av de allerede krympende ressursene Amerika harDenne informasjonen er hentet fra tidslinjen i Chris Avellone sin Fallout Bible. I følge Sierra Depot GNN Transcript holodisken, som Avellone sier er non-canon, skjedde dette den 22. oktober 2077. * Regjeringen gir ordre om å dumpe radioaktivt avfall i de lavere minene i Eagle Rock. Enclave politikere sikrer en kontrakt for Poseidon Energy, som lar dem utvikle og bruke deres AGRICOLA roboter i operasjonen med dumpingen. Ikke overraskende, så viser det seg at AGRICOLA-laben også er en ganske god bunkers. * Juni: Konstruksjonen av Vault 112 avsluttesVault-Tec-data i Fallout 3. * Juli: Det nye Bloomfield Space Center blir ferdiglaget. Fasilitetens første oppgave er å gjøre ferdig romrakettet Hermes-13 for å fly til B.O.M.B.-001 (det egentlige oppdraget var en tur til Mars, men ordrene ble endret). Oppdraget gikk ut på at mannskate skulle lever og installere basens hovedreaktor, sette inn utskytelses ordre, sjekke etter sikkerhetsnett og protokoller, og inspisere stasjonen. 2075 * AI-en Skynet i Sierra Army Depot blir klar over at en eksisterer. * RobCo Industries skaffer seg copyright på Unified Operating System. Dette systemet er brukt for å opperere Robco terminalene. Copyrighten blir fornyet for hvert av de to neste åreneNevnt i terminalene i Fallout 3. * 21. mars: PVP eksperimenter fortsetter på West Tek med ladning 10-011, etter den suksessfulle testingen av viruset på en-cellede organismer. Eksperimenter på planteceller blir utsatt. Pan-Immunity Virion får det nye navnet FEV - Forced Evolutionary VirusFEV Experiment Disk i Fallout. * 9. mai: Eksperimenter på FEV fortsetter hos West Tek med ladning 10-011, etter den suksessfulle testingen på flatormer. Flatormene viser økning i størrelse, og høyere resistanse mot smitte. Eksperimenter med insekter har mindre suksess, og videre eksperimentering på insekter blir utsatt av Major Barnett. * 30. juni: Eksperimenter på FEV fortsetter hos West Tek med ladning 10-011, med hvite mus som forsøksemne. Økt størrelse, muskeltetthet og intelligens blir notert. * 9. november: Eksperimentering av FEV (ladning 10-011) på kaniner blir ferdiggjort. Økt størrelse, intelligens og aggresivitet blir notert. Det viser seg at det ikke var enkelt å avgjøre om flatormene i tidligere forsøk ble sintere og mer voldelige enn vanlig. Man kan ikke skylde på forskerene for denne feilen. 2076 * 3. januar: Et millitært lag under Colonel Spindels ledelse blir sent til West Tek utforskningsfasilitetene for å overvåke eksperimentene for nasjonens sikkerhet. Kaptein Roger Maxson (John Maxson, High Elder i Brotherhood of Steel i 2161, sin bestefar) er blandt personalet. * 12. januar: "Splicing" i flere nye gensekvenser i deres testvirus, og hunder blir infisert med ladning 11-101a hos West Tek. Man merker økt styrke, men ikke økt intelligens. Forsøk på vaskebjørner ble utfrt, med ladning 11-011. Samme resultater ble merket, men flere rømningsforsøk med de infiserte vaskebjørnene førte til at Major Barnett terminerte flukten, og dyrene. To par vaskebjørn blir ikke funnet. **''Merk: Scott Campbell og Brian Freyermuth ville at disse vaskebjørnene skulle danne ett intelligent dyresamfunn Nord-vest for Glow, kalt "Burrows". Dette ble aldri lagt til.'' * Januar: Amerikas tilføyelse av Canada er fullført. Canadiske protestanter og opprørere blir skutt, og oljerøret gjennom Alaska svermer med amerikansk millitært personell. Bilder av handlingene kommer til Amerika, noe som fører til flere protester og opprør. * 15. april: Når alle tester og studier er ferdige på prøvedyrene, blir alle hundene fra ladning 11-101a hos West Tek terminert, fra en sikker avstand. * Juni: En prototype av Power Armor blir ferdig, og resulterer i T-51b Power Armoren. Dette er toppen av Power Armor-teknologi før the Great War. Mange soldater blir sendt til Kina, og begynner å jobbe seg vei gjennom de kinesiske styrkene. Kinesiske ressurser er utnyttet til bristepunktet, og forsyningslinjene Kina har fra tilføyede land begynner å bryte sammen. * Juli: Flotation Homes and Seaweed-boken blir utgitt av Vault-Tec. * August: Mat- og energiopptøyer begynner i de store byene gjennom Amerika. Millitære enheter blir sendt til byer innen Amerika for å roe ned opptøyene, og mange midlertidige fengsler blir bygd. Krisestatus blir annonsert, og martial law blir innført like etter. * August:Hermes-13 & og 14''rakettene blir ferdige og påventer endelig pengestøtte og ordrene om å avfyres. * Oktober: Produksjon av B.O.M.B. atombomber blir satt på pause på grunn av kutt i budsjettet. Reservasjonen blir satt på reserve. * Oktober: På grunn av de seriøste hendelsene i verden og trusselen om en atomkrig, blir ''Hermes rakettenes avfyring utsatt mens pengestøtten heller blir sendt til utvikling av teknologien i hvelvene. Utskytningen blir satt til 2077. * 4. oktober: Fem sjimpanser blir infisert med ladning 11-111 hos West Tek. Det er den mest suksessfulle testen til dato, og vekst og immuniteter i sjimpansene overgår resultatene i alle andre forsøk til dato. Millitæret sikler praktisk talt over resultatet. Planer om å teste en liten karantineby i Nord-Amerika blir hold hemmelige, og byggingen av Mariposa Military Base blir fremskyndet i vent på flyttingen av West Tek prosjektet, til en sted hvor det er millitær overvåkning. * November: Personnel fra Enclave tar kontroll over Bloomfield Space Center og begynner å utforske og utvikle måter å omgjøre Hermes-13 til en rakett som kan transportere personnell av planeten vår. * Desember: Det femtende opplaget av Coping With Mr. Virus! blir utgitt av Vault-Tec. 2077 * Den Nye Pesten kommer til Denver. Opprørere brenner ned store deler av byen i frykt for smitten, og mange viser sinne mot hvordan de blir behandlet. Mange fikk panikk og rømte fra byen i bil, noe som førte til at motorveiene ble tette da biler gikk tom for drivstoff, og blokkerte veien for alle bak dem. . * Oljeprisene skyter i være, fra den vanlige prisen på 1$450.99 per fat til $8500.99 per fat. Januar * 7. januar: Major Barnett gir ordre om å flytte all forskning på FEV til den nylig ferdigstilte Mariposa Military base, til tross for klager fra forskerlaget. * 10. januar: Alaska blir tatt tilbake, og Anchorage Front Line blir holdt av amerikanerene. * 22. januar: Power Armor blir brukt innenlands i Amerika for første gang, for å holde opptøyer og karantener under kontroll. Enheter som tidligere var i Kina og på Anchorage Front Line, sloss nå mo amerikanske borgere, hjemme. Det er flere opptøyer på grunn av matmangel, og mange sivile dør. Flere soldater deserterer fra millitæret, både i Canada og Amerika. De blir fanget, og sendt til millitærfengsler. Februar * Februar: Forskning på FEV blir kjent til verden gjennom ukjente kilder. Det oppstår protester i mange store byer og regjeringer verden rundt, og mange mener at Amerika er skyldig i Den Nye Pesten. FEV blir sett på som trusselen den er, og styrker den allerede sterke spenningen. Verdens regjeringer er redde for hva Amerika holder på med. De spekulerer på hva som kan være grunnen til forskningen, alt fra å lage en supersoldat til å lage Hitlers "ubermensch"-rase, og de ender opp med å få panikk. Mars * Presidenten og Enclave trekker seg tilbake til avsidesliggende steder jorden rundt for å legge planer om krigens videre gang, mens de er klare for et atom- eller biologisk angrep fra Kina. *''Vault Dweller's Survival Guide'' blir utgitt av Vault-Tec. Juli * Mellom 10. juli og 23. oktober blir Sierra Army Depot evakuert. August * En eller annen gang før 15. august, begynner general Constantine Chase, helten fra Anchorage Reclamation, å teste en virtuell virkelighet, en simulering fra AR, på VSS Facility i Washington, D.C. September * 6. september: Teknikere på VSS Facility merker at General Chase gjør radikale, urealistiske endringer på Anchorage simulasjonen. De mener at Chase begynner å bli besatt av simulasjonen, og at han gradvis blir gal, men avstår fra å konfontrere ham med dette, fordi de er redde for å miste jobbene sine og bli erstattet av millitært personell. Oktober * 10. oktober: Kaptein Roger Maxson og hans menner finner ut at forskerene på Maripose har brukt "millitære frivillige" (millitære fanger som ikke fikk hjernen fjernet for bruk i en Brain Bot), og bruker dem som forsøkskaniner i eksperimentene. Moralen på basen bryter sammen, og i lys av Colonel Robert Spindels mentale sammenbrudd, snur Maxons menn seg mot ham i søken for en lederKaptein Maxson's Diary holodisk i Fallout. * 13. oktober: Etter en avhøring, henretter Maxson Robert Anderson, sjefen for forskerene. * 15. oktober: Colonel Spindel begår selvmord. Alle forskerene blir henrettet. * 20. oktober: Kaptein Roger Maxson, som nå kontrollerer Mariposa, erklærer seg selv som en desertør fra hæren via radio, men ingenting skjer. * 21. oktober: Maxson gir ordre til alle familiene som er stasjonert utenfor basen om at de skal flyttes inn i Mariposas fasiliteter. * 23. oktober: Et Halloween-kostymeshow skulle bli vist senere samme dag, kalt Freddy's Fear House of Scarlets. Forberedelsene ble gjort den morgenen. * 23. oktober: Nuka Cola Quantum blir utgitt til offentligheten bare timer før bombene blir sluppet. På grunn av den sene utgivelsen, blir Quantum sett på som en sjelden gjenstand. * 23. oktober: Den Store Krigen: Bomber blir avfyrt, hvem som angrep først er ukjent. Man vet heller ikke om bombene km fra Kina eller Amerika. Andre land ser at rakettene blir avfyrt, og sender deres egne fly ut, og skyter også sine egne raketter. Sirener blir slått på, men veldig få trekker seg tilbake til hvelvene, fordi de tror det er falsk alarm. Hvelvene blir forseglet. De neste to timene består stort sett av atombombing av jordens overflate. Effektene er mye verre en de fleste hadde trodd. Hele land blir slukt av flodbølger. * 23. oktober: Vault 12stenges aldri. Når folk finner ut at de andre hvelvene er forseglet, prøver folk i Bakersfield å presse seg inn i Vault 12 for å beskytte seg selv og sine familierVault 12 og innbyggerne blir sett i Fallout. * 23. oktober: West Teks forskningsfasiliteter blir truffet av raketter, som sprenger FEV tankene på nivå fire og fem, og slipper det ut i atmosfæren. FEV blir mutert til en luftbåren versjon av strålingen, og mister sine mutagene ferdigheter, men gjør senere ting vanskelig for MasterWest Tek fasilitetene blir sett som The Glow i Fallout. * 23. oktober: Mariposa Military Base overlever, og soldatene og forskerene på innsiden er beskyttet fra strålingen og FEV som nå befinner seg i wasteland. * 23. oktober: To forskere fra Poseidon er enda fanget i Eagle Rocks AGRICOLA lab. * 23. oktober: Alt personell fra Enclave forlater Bloomfield, enten for å spøpke dekning eller for å vedlike holde "hot spots". Underreaktoren skrus av. Bloomfield, B.O.M.B.-001 og Hermes-13 & 14 blir helt glemt. * 25. oktober: På Mariposa, to dager snere, blir en speider i Power Armer (Platner) sent ut for å lese av strålingsnivået i atmosfæren. Han rapporterer ingen stor strålig i området rundt basen. * 27. oktober: Etter å ha begravd forskerene utenfor Mariposa, lukke soldatene av millitærbasen, og går ut i ørkenen. De tar med seg forsyninger og våpendesign. Kaptein Maxson leder mennene sine og familiene til en regjeringsbunker på Lost Hills. (Denne hendelsen ble kalt for "Exodus", og de overlevende soldatene gikk videre til å grunnlegge Brotherhood of Steel.)Maxson Log holodisk i Fallout. ** Merk: Selv om Maxons poen i hans holodisk påpeker at sivilt personell (sansynligvis forskerenes familier eller andre sivile assosiert med det millitære) skulle være igjen på basen, er det uvisst om de gjorde dette. '' * 30. oktober: En uke etter krigen begynner svart regn å falle. Det svarte regnet kom av de massive mengdene med radioaktivt nedfall (hovedsaklig i form av sot) fra atomkrigen en uke tidligere). Planter og dyr begynner å dø ut. November * November: Kaptein Maxson, hans menn og deres familier, ankommer bunkersen på Lost Hill noen få uker senere, og lider store tap på veien, inkludert Maxons kone (men ikke hans sønn i tenårene). Lost Hills bunkersen blir hovedkvarteret for de medlemmene av Brotherhood of Steel som Vault Dweller finner i Fallout 1. 2078 * Innbyggerene i Vault 87 blir lukket inne i lufttette kamre, og utsatt for FEV av hvelvets Overseer og hans sikkerhetsvakter, som simpelthen følger "planen" de ble gitt av Vault-Tec. Hvelvets befolkning blir transformert til super mutanterFallout 3 Official Game Guide. 2080 * De første effektene av stråling blir merket på de overlevende. Muteringer skjer både blantt mennesker og dyr. De som overlever mutasjonene er permanent endret. Nye arter blir praktisk talt skapt over natten. 2081 * Etter fire år innestengt i AGRICOLA labben, dør en av de to forskerene fra Poseidon av naturlige årsaker. 2082 * Etter mer enn ett år, begår den andre forskeren i Burham Springs selvmord. * Fem år etter Den Store Krigen, begynner noen aspekter i verden å roe seg. Strålings- og giftnivåer er enda for høye til at vanlige mennesker skal overleve. 2083 * Sommer: Byen Necropolis blir grunnlagt av de overlevende ghoulene fra Vault 12 (og de amerikanske beboerene som flyktet til Bakersfield da bombene falt). 2084 * Vår: Set tar kontroll over Necropolis, og sloss til seg kontrollen fra en av de originale Overseerene. Overseeren fra Vault 12 nekter å la seg tape, og blir drevet nordover, og dermed ut av historien. 2085 * Den planlagte datoen da det amerikanske millitæret skulle bringe [Vertibird, et Vertical Take Off and Landing (VTOL) fly, inn i service. 2087 * Etter at de fleste overleverene i Reservation dør av stråling, blir de få "heldige" som ikke har dødd omgjort til ghouls. Etter å ha tilbrakt de siste ti årene under bakken, kommer de endelig tilbake til overflaten. Tolv ghouls, inkludert Dr. Willem Clark, melder seg frivillige til å lete etter andre overlevende i Wasteland. 2088 * Av de tolv som meldte seg frivillige til å lete etter overlevende kom kun en tilbake til Reservation; Dr. Willem Clark. Han har, derimot, brakt med seg et par dusin andre ghouls som søker etter ly. 2089 * Etter å ha forklart fordommene mennesker kommer til å ha mot ghouls, erklærer ghoulene i Reservation Dr. Willem Clark som deres leder. Willem sikrer denne plassen enda mer da han forklarer planene sine om en gang å gjøre ghoulene de rette og ekte arvingene fra Promised Earth, og at å bli en ghoul faktiskt var det neste logiske steget i utviklingsprosessen. 2090 * Vault 29 åpnes. Harold (da menneske) begir seg ut for å bli rik som handelsmann, og reiser rundt mellom de overlevende koloniene i Wasteland. 2091 * Vault 8 åpnes, og de bruker sin GECK til å lage et fertilt landskap for sin by. Dette blir til slutt Vault City. ** '''Merk:' Mens Lynette sier at byen ble grunnlagt for 120 år siden, som ville satt dette til rundt 2120, sier the Chosen One senere at det er 70 år før Vault Dweller forlater Vault 13. Dette betyr sansynligvis at Fallout 2 egentlig skulle finne sted tidligere, men dialogfilen ble aldri fikset 2092 * LA Vault åpnes, Boneyard blir grunnlagt og trekker til seg overlevende. * Dr. Richard Moreau blir utvist fra Vault City for mord. Omstendighetene rundt mordet er ukjente, men han endrer sitt etternavn til Grey, og setter kursen sørover. 2093 * The Hub blir grunnlagt av en mann som heter Angus, som setter opp leir rundt en skitten oase i ørkenen, og fortsetter ved å begynne å handle med andre bosettelser. 2096 * Harold stiger i gradene, og blir utnenvt karavannesjef i the Hub. Karavanen hans lider fra tid til annen av angrep fra Wasteland, som regel Raidere, men Harolds karavane overlever og vokser, til mutantangrepene begynner et par år senere. 2097 * John Maxson, den fremtidige High Elder for Brotherhood of Steel i Fallout 1, blir født. * En mann ved navn Jonathan Faust leder sin gruppe på omtrent 200 folk fra det overbefolkede Vault 15 ut til the Wasteland på utsiden. De blir senere en raiderbande som kaller seg for the VipersViper designdokument av Scott Campbell, fra Fallout Bible #6. 2101 * Overseeren i Vault City pensjoneres og Borgerrådet blir grunnlagt. Rådet utpeker FørsteborgerenNevnt i en samtale med Lynette i Fallout 2. 2102 * 22. mai: Antallet mutantangrep på Harolds karavane fører til at han finansierer ett av de første eventyrergruppene i Fallout, for å finne ut hvor mutantene kommer fra. Han snakker med en forsker og doktor i the Hub, en mann som heter Grey, og de to bestemmer seg for å slå seg sammen. * 23. juni: Richard Greys Ekspedisjon (inkludert Harold) finner Mariposa Military Base og Ekspedisjonen blir spredd og slått av mutanter på basen. Grey blir slått inn i en av tankene som inneholde FEV av en robotisk arm, og Harold blir slått i svime, og våkner senere opp midt i the Wasteland. * 27. juni: Harold, som allerede har begynt å mutere, blir funnet av handelsmenn og fraktet tilbake til the Hub. Hans tidligere karavanepartnere og ansatte forlater ham på grunn av hans tilstand, og han er snart alene.. * Juli: Richard Grey, nå forferdelig mutert av viruset, kravler ut fra tanken, dekt med FEV og med utrolig smerter. Han klarer så vidt å tenke eller å ta til seg omgivelsene, men kravler inn i kontrollrommet, hvor han begynner sin audiologg. Han svever inn og ut av bevissthet, noen ganger i dager eller uker om gangen. * Juli - November: Richard Grey begyner å venne seg til tilstanden sin, og begynner sine første tester på dyr ved å utsette dem for FEV. Disse eksperimentene og hans økende årvåkenhet for andres tanker legger grunnlaget for hans planer om the Unity og hans herrerase. Han tar navnet "The Master".. * November. Det første menneskelige offeret vandrer inn i Mariposa, og Grey konsumerer ham. * Desember: Grey fortsetter eksperimentene sine på vandrere som går inn i Mariposa, men uten suksess. Skapelsene har mange feil (på grunn av strålingen i kroppen), noe som gjør dem store og muskuløse, men utrolig dumme, siden de fleste av synapsene deres blir brukt til kroppsfunksjoner i stedet for høyere tenking. Grey spiser dem istedenfor å la dem leve. 2103 * Januar: The Master finner ut av problemet med påvirkningen av stråling på mutasjonene sine, og begynner å velge sine prøvekaniner med større forsiktighet. Den første "klassiske" supermutanten blir født. Han påbegynner sine planer om å bygge an armé. * 2103 - 2130: Gjennom denne perioden fortsetter the Master å samle prøvekaniner, både frivillige og ufrivillige, fra mennesker i nærheten. The Great Winter of 2130 og mangelen på menneskelige prøvekaniner gjør at prosessen med å lage en armé tar lengre tid, og er mer utfordrende. 2120 * Angus styrer en fremdeles voksende Hub og erklærer seg selv som guvernør. 2125 * The Vipers's forsøk på å raide the Hub blir stoppet nesten alene av Angus. Angus' forslag fører til at the Vipers trekker seg tilbake nordover * Vinter: Angus blir myrdet. The Hub blir kastet inn i politisk kaos. 2126 * En samling handelsmenn tar over vanntårnet i the Hub. De krever at alle som vil ha vann må betale en pris. Dette betyr begynnelsen på Great Merchant Wars (de store handelskrigene). * 2126-2128: The Great Merchant Wars blir utkjempet, vannhandlerene stenger byen, men er underlegne i tall. 2127 * Vault 101s originale Overseer dør etter å ha opplært noen til å fortsette hans arbeid. 2128 * En mann som heter Roy Greene (Justin Greenes bestefar), skaper fred i the Hub, og forhandler frem til en bosetning. The Hubs Central Council blir grunnlagt, bestående av to representanter fra hvert karavanekompani. 2130 * The Great Winter foregår. 2131 * 2131 - 2135: The Master begynner å gi ordre til supermutantene sine om å samle mennesker fra karavanene. I flere år forsvant karavanner, noe som ble skyldt på monstre i ørkenen, og selv når bortførelsene begynte å skje på karavanner fra the Hub, fikk Deathclaws skylden. Hæren med supermutanter vokser.. 2134 * En fraksjon innenfor the Brotherhood of Steel ledet av Sersjant Dennis Allen vokser i styrke, og de presser the Elders til å la dem utforske den sør-østre delen av the Glow for gjenstander. The Elders nekter, noe som fører til at Allen og gruppen hans forlater BoS, og tar med seg teknologi og våpen. * Et lite team under Sersjan Dennis Allens ledelse kommer seg til West Teks forskningsfasiliteter, i søken på teknologiske gjenstander. De ankommer her tyve dager senere, og blir straks revet i filler av West Teks automatiske forsvarssystem. En skadet Allen trekker til seg strålingsskader gjennom ett hull i drakten hans. Før han dør logger han alt som har skjedd på ekspedisjonen på en holodisk, før han forlater verden og slår seg sammen med the Brotherhood i himmelen.. 2135 * Elder Roger Maxson dør av kreft, og hans sønn, som allerede er en sterk og kjent soldat, tar opp rollen som "General" (Elder) innen the Brotherhood of Steel. John Maxson blir et medlem av the Paladins, og viser stort talent som soldat. * The Jackals taper en stor kamp mot de rivaliserende raiderene i The Khans, og overlevende blir presset lenger øst. 2137 * The Master begynner å masseprodusere supermutanter. Kun omtrent ett av fem forsøk blir suksessfulle, og av disse suksessene, er det kun halvparten som klarer seg lenge nok til å bli med hæren, som da kalles for the Unity. 2140 * Decker grunnlegger the Underground i the Hub, og begynner å trekke i snorer. 2141 * Vår: Vault 15 blir åpnet. * Vault Dweller blir født. **''Dette vil variere etter spillerens alder i Fallout 1.'' * Vinter: Raidere begynner å dannes i regionen da det begynner å bli mangel på mat. The Khans og The Vipers begynner å terrorisere lokale bosetninger. 2142 * Vår: Shady Sandsblir grunnlagt, og en vegg blir satt opp for å beskytte bosetningen mot raidere. 2145 * Aradesh's datter , Tandi, blir født. 2150 * Rundt begynnelsen av 2150-tallet kommer the Vipers seg etter nederlaget mot Angus i the Hub. De vokser ved bruk av fangede slaver og karavanesjåførere, og begynner å danne en base i Badlands nord for the Hub (og sør for the Lost Hills Bunker). De blir drevet av et religiøst driv (og trangen for å skaffe støtte til deres mye høyere antall soldater og disipler), og begynner å raide oftere en før, noe som skaffer dem oppmerksomheten til Brotherhood of Steel. 2152 * Mens deres innflytelse sakte sprer seg gjennom the Wasteland, finner the Master mennesker, dommedagsprofeter, og istedenfor å dyppe dem i tankene, krever han deres lydighet som spioner - deres leder er en mann som heter Morpheus, et tidligere medlem av en gjeng som het the Rippers, og han love sine etterfølgere til the Master. Morpheus og hans kultister danner den fremtidige kjernen for the Children of the Cathedral. 2155 * The Brotherhood sender ut et par skvadroner med speidere som skal spore opp the Vipers - det er mer en treningsøvelse utført av John Maxsons far, ettersom at the Brotherhood er overbevist om at en liten gruppe i Power Armor ville være nok til å takle en gruppe raidere, uansett hvor stor gruppen er. En skvadron, ledet av Maxson, finner the Vipers. Han forventer at the Vipers kommer til å splittes og stikke av, men han glemmer at de er religiøse fanatikere, samt deres forgiftede våpen. Han blir sniddet av en pil mens han har hjelmen av, og dør innen timer. John Maxson tar opp jobben som Elder, og Rhombus blir den nye lederen for the Paladins. * The Paladins, som nå er under Rhombus' ledelse, begynner en stor kampanje mot the Vipers, og sporer dem ned og utsletter nesten alle deres medlemmer innen en måned. Noen Vipers greier å stikke av mot nord og øst, inn i fjellene. **'Merk:' Ifølge Chris Avellones Fallout Bible #6, hørte man aldri fra the Vipers igjen. Det ble muligens lagt til der fordi de ikke nevnes i det siste spillet, men passer ikke med Fallout 1, hvor the Vipers blir nevnt av flere karakterer (Ian, Aradesh, Killian) som sier de enda finnes. De overlevende fra the Vipers må derfor enda ha vært aktive i California frem til i det minste 2161. * 2155-2156: Etter å tatt en karavane med Vault Dwellers (hvelv-beboere) til fange, finner the Master ut hvor Boneyard Vault ligger, som senere blir stedet hvor the Cathedral ligger. Han tar til fange beboerene og setter opp en opperasjonsbase her, og de menneskelige kultistene beggyner å bruke hvelvet som en base. Inni hvelvet begynner the Master å sende ut patruljer til de andre hvelvene for å finne dem. 2156 * The Master ser fordelene i å grunnlegge en velvillig "religion" (the Children of the Cathedral), og bruker dem som spioner i bosetninger i hele Wasteland. Misjonærer fra the Children of the Cathedral sprer seg sakte gjennom the wasteland, og fungerer som Morpheus og the Master sine øyne og ører.. 2157 * The Master finner ut hvor Bakersfield Vault, Vault 12, ligger, og sender en samling supermutanter dit for å ta over hvelvet. Mange ghouls blir brukket som pinner under angrepet, og Set greier til slutt å snakke med supermutantene, og forklarer at ghoulene er hvelvets overlevende, de som supermutantene er etter. Supermutantene, da sinte etter å ikke ha funnet et skikkelig hvelv, setter opp en liten utpost i vannskuret, for å følge med på innbyggerene og Set sitt samarbeid i den kommende krigen. 2159 * Zimmerman ansetter en bande leiesoldater kjent som the Regulators som skal hjelpe med å beskytte Adytum fra Deathclaws og angrep fra raidereNevnt i en samtale med Gabriel, lederen i Fallout 1 2161 * Oktober: En patrulje fra Brotherhood of Steel kommer over en død supermutant i Badlands. De tar med liket tilbake til the Scribes, hvor Head Scribe Vree begynner å eksaminere supermutanten. * 5. desember, 07:21: Fallout 1 Begynner: Vault Dweller blir sendt ut av Vault 13 for å finne en erstatning for vannchipen. * 15. desember: Vault Dweller finner Shady Sands, hvor han møter Tandi, og Ian, som blir med Vault Dweller i søkenen etter vannchipen. * 30. desember: Vault Dweller møter Dogmeat i Junktown, og "adopterer" han som sin egen hund.. *Harold dukker opp i Oldtown i the Hub. 2162 * 4. januar: Vault Dweller besøker Scrapheap * 5. januar: Noen begynner å stjele vann fra lageret i Vault 13. * 17. januar: Vault Dweller når the Hub og forhandler med vannforhandlerene om å levere vann til Vault 13, og skaffer hvelvet litt mer tid. * Februar: Vault Dweller finner en vannchip i Necropolis. Ian blir drept av en supermutant og blir redusert til slagg, noe som setter en stopper for hans tendens til å skyte Vault Dweller i ryggen med SMGen sin. Vault Dweller sørger.. * 23. februar: Children of the Cathedral sender deres doktor til Junktown * Mars: En hær av supermutanter angriper Necropolis, og dreper mange av byens beboere. * Mars: Vault Dweller overvinner the Master. * 20. april: Vault Dweller ødelegger the Mariposa Military base. Dogmeat, som er fargeblind, kjenner ikke igjen et kraftfelt, og stormer rett inn i det, noe som fører til hans død. Vault Dweller sørger igjen, og begraver sin noe dyriske kompanjong.. * 10. mai: Fallout 1 Slutter: Vault Dweller kommer tilbake til Vault 13, hvor han blir fortalt at "han er en helt, men må dra." Noen medlemmer av hvelvet (ledet av Lydia, lederen for "return to the surface" gruppen, og inkludert hennes støttepersoner, Theresa og Lyle) følger snart etter. * 12. mai: Vault Dweller tar av seg sin sin Vault suit, og fra denne dagen og fremover tar han den aldri på seg igjen. * 10. juli: Vault Dweller reiser nordover med en liten gruppe vault-dwellere og wastelandere og grunnlegger den lille byen Arroyo. 2167 * 18. august: Byggingen av Arroyo blir ferdigstilt. 2185 * Sommer: Ved fullmåne, møtes Supermutanten Marcus og Brotherhood of Steel-Paladinen Jacob mange mil sørvest for Broken Hills, og begynner å slå og skyte på hverandre i et par dager. Etter hvert gir de begge opp, ettersom de ikke kan få et overtak på den andre. De to begynner å reise sammen, mens de hele tiden argumenter om Master og BoS' doktrine, og om the Master virkelig kan koble seg til the Cathedrals' hovedcomputer. * Høst: Marcus og [Jacob, sammen med en samling av ghouls, mennesker og supermutanter, grunnlegger samfunnet Broken Hills. 2186 * Vår: Jacob sier farvel til Marcus, og reiser deretter til ukjente steder. * New California Republicblir grunnlagt, og et råd blir det styrende organ. 2188 * 2. oktober: Vault Dweller får en datter (som blir the Elder i Fallout 2). 2195 * Chris Avellone blir borgermester i Springfield. 2196 * Tandi blir enstemmig valgt til president av rådet i NCR. Som forventet, fortsetter hun med å gjøre en fantastisk jobb. 2197 * Fallout Tactics begynner. En skvadron fra Midwestern Brotherhood of Steel blir sent for å frigjøre landsbyen Brahmin Wood fra raidere''Fallout Tactics. * Allistair Tenpenny blir født i England. 2198 * Enclave jobber på varierte nye teknologiske områder, inkluder variasjoner av Power Armor. Ingen av disse er noen særlig forbedring fra den vanlige gamle Power Armoren, og noen er egentlig dårligere. * The Midwestern Brotherhood ødelegger the Calculator, Vault 0s' gale Ai, og slår dermed hans robotiske armé (' antatt slutt på''' Fallout Tactics ). *Etter flere år med å prøve den "naturlige" måten, finner ghoulene ut at de virkelig er sterile. Dr. Willem Clark og Dr. Sebastian begynner å legge en plan for ghouler å fremavle seg. 2201 * Joseph Dodge blir fødtHoover Dam design dokument for Van Buren. 2202 * Owyn Lyons blir født i Lost Hills. 2208 * 16. januar: Etter å ha skrevet sine memoarer, forsvinner Vault Dweller fra Arroyo og blir antatt død. Vault Dweller etterlater seg sin Vault Suit, brettet på sengen. Noen sier at han ble tatt med av himmelåndene, andre sier at han følte det var på tide å flytte på seg, og la the Elders styre Arroyo mot sin skjebne. ** Merk: Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel tar sted en stund etter denne datoen. * 2. februar: The One-Moon (Måned) Cycle av sørging for Vault Dweller avsluttes, og aktiviteter i Arroyo begynner å returnere til normalen. * 2. februar: Endelig trening av Vault Dweller sin datter for rollen som landsbyen Elder begynner. Hun går gjennom store mengder fysisk trening og opplæring i diverse vitenskaper, matte og, så klart, våpenferdigheter. 2209 * Ailis McLafferty og Ralph Peoples blir født. 2210 * 31. januar: Vault Dweller sin datter tar sin mystiske test, en nøkkelingrediens som er verdt flere potter med hallusinogene planter fra Hakunin sin hage. Hun styrer hansken i Temple of Trials, og bruker sin sjarm til å komme seg gjennom de fleste testene etter håndvåpenet hennes låser seg (og blir ødelagt) på det første nivået. Hun gir fra seg flere kritikker mot prøven, som resulterer i mange revisjoner. ** Merk: Det ødelagte håndvåpenet er det du ser på bordet hennes under åpningnssekvensen i Fallout 2. * 2. februar: Vault Dweller sin datter får rollen som Village Elder. Hun styrer med en stø hånd, og hennes visdom blir satt stor pris på. 2211 * Frank Horrigan blir født. 2215 * 1. august: Kongressmann Dick Richardson stiger til makten i Enclave, hjulpet av presset fra hans far, President Richardson. * Under Presidentens ordre, begynner forskere i Enclave å jobbe på en oppgradert versjon av Power Armor. Mange prototyper blir utviklet og testet. 2217 * Horace Pinkerton blir født. 2220 * 5. mars: Kongressmann Richard "Dick" Richardson blir valgt til president for den første av fem terminer, gjennom hjelp og politisk press fra hans far (den tidligere President Richardson). * Oktober: Forskere i Enclave greier å utvikle en pålitelig versjon av Mark II Power Armor. Prototyperesultatene (og ulykkene, og eksplosjonene, og dødsfallene) er klassifiserte etter ordre fra den nye President Richardson, for moralens skyld. * Vic besøker Vault City. Ni måneder senere blir Valeria fødtNevnt i en samtale med Valerie. * Reservation begynner å kjøpe menneskerslave fra de forskjellige stammene i regionen. Ghoulene bytter våpen som de lager i gruvene under bakken mot friske mennesker. De friskeste blir brukt i eksperimenter for å føde nye ghouler, mens resten blir satt til arbeid til de dør av utmattelse og sykdom. 2221 * 23. mars: The "Chosen One", Vault Dweller sitt barnebarn, blir født. Faren står ikke i stammearkivet. Grunnen for dette er ikke kjent, men the Elder kan muligens bare ha vært flau. * Mister Burke blir født. Nøyaktig dato er ukjent. * Valerie blir født.Vcmainwk.msg 2222 * Augustus Autumn blir født. 2226 * James, Lone Wanderer sin far, blir født. 2227 * Mr. Moriarty ankommer Amerika fra Irland. Samme året blir hans sønn, Colin Moriarty, født * Juli: etter flere år med forskning of forsøk, lykkes Dr. Sebastian i å lage et Born Ghoul i the Reservation. Den menneskelige verten, som alle de før ham, dør under fødselen (verten kan være både kvinne og mann)Designerdkument for The Reservation for Van Buren. * August: Det første suksessfulle Born Ghoul. På grunn av den radioaktive kjemien i en ghoul, vokser den første Born Ghoul kjapt til å bli voksen, innen en måned. Den får navnet Measles, på grunn av hans store, svulmende kjertlene i kjeven hans. Kun tre andre Born Ghouls vil bli født mellom dette året og 2253. Eksperimentene har en suksessrate på kun 2 %. 2228 * Ghoulene i Capital Wasteland blir presset under bakken av fiendtlige mutanter og mennesker, og danner UnderworldWinthrop sine dialoger i Fallout 3. 2230 * Dave blir født i Kingdom of Tom. 2231 * Melchior sin sønn blir født. * Jeremy Maxson, High Elder i Brotherhood of Steel]] bestemmer at det var på tide å utvide BoS mot øst. Han sender en ekspedisjon bestående av fem paladiner for å bekrefte beliggenheten for Peterson's Bunker. Ekspedisjonslederen, Andrea Brixley, finner bunkersen, slår av sikkerheten og åpner den for beboelse. I over et tiår utforsker hun, sammen med sine partnere, østen, og danner forhold med mange av stammene som befinner seg i dette området. 2232 * Leonard Boyarsky blir utvist fra Vault City. 2235 * Enclave eksperimenterer på Deathclaw, og prøver å lage en spesiell type "soldat".. * Mens det allerede var et lite antall ghouler i området som snart skulle bli kalt for Gecko, vokser befolkningstallet og byen Gecko blir grunnlagt. Det nye ghoulene har med seg teknologi og kunnskap, og kraftverket i Gecko blir aktivt senere samme år. Vault City begynner å se på sine nye naboer med økende bekymring. 2236 * 20. juli: Spiedere fra Enclavefinner restene av Mariposa Military Base, og finner det delvis ødelagt (av Vault Dweller, på slutten av Fallout 1). * Juli - August: Forskere og en kjemisk gruppe fra Enclave gjennomsøker restene av Mariposa, mens angrepsskvadronen saumfarer ørkenen etter slaver de kan bruke for å grave gjennom millitærbasen og finne frem til FEV-tankene. En av skvadronene har en soldat som het Frank Horrigan, 25 år gammel, og som nylig ble tatt av Presidentens secret service for å få litt tid i Wasteland. * August: Melchior blir tatt til fange av en patrulje fra Enclave, og blir en del av slavene som driver utgraving på Mariposa. * September: Konstruksjonsarbeidere fra Enclave og supermutanter som er slaver begynner utgraving. De finner FEV, og muteringer begynne hos de menneskelige arbeiderene. Frank Horrigan kommer i kontakt med FEV og blir sent til Enclave sin lab for studie. * Oktober: Melchio begynner å mutere, men beholder sin intelligens og snarrådighet etter transformasjonen, noe som gjør ham til en ganske smart supermutant. Han innser at Enclave kommer til å drepe supermutantene når de har fått det de trenger, og begynner å gjemme våpen så mutantene kan forsvare seg når den tiden kommer, da Enclave vil kvitte seg med dem. * 2236 - 2238: Horrigan muteres gradvis etter å ha bli utsatt for FEV, og får etter hvert fysikken og den treige, dumme, enkle tankegangen en supermutant har. Han blir holdt tungt nerdopet, opperert på, og studert. Han er kun ved bevisthet over kortere perioder om gangen, og deretter fort bedøvet når blodbadet er over. 2237 * Januar: Enclave forlater millitærbasen etter å ha fått den informasjonen de ville ha, mens flere mutasjone oppstår, noe som fører til andre generasjons supermutanter. Enclave lar en eneste skvadron bli igjen for å kvitte seg med supermutantene, men mutantene, som bruker våpen de har stjålet under utgravingen, reduserer skvadronen til aske etter å lidd store tap. De gjenværende første og andre generasjons mutantslavene bestemmer seg for å bli i basen, og gruppen danner ett nytt samfunn. * Restene av Naval Research Institute fjerner alle Mirelurks fra vraket på et strandet hangarskip, som senere blir Rivet CityPinkertons dialog i Fallout 3. 2238 * Harold ankommer i Gecko, og (med mye hoderisting) gjør han sitt beste i å helpe ghoulene å drive atomkraftverket. * Utforskere fra NCP finner Eagle Rock, og finner kjapt ut at det er en kilde for energi og vann - men en farlig kilde. Innen ett år er minegravere fra NCR der, og mer kommer snart etter. Mange av dem er utstøtte fra andre samfunner. Byen Burham Springs blir grunnlagt av Trent Burham, en rik minehandlesmann fra NCR. 2239 * 23. januar: Enclave begynner å gå tom for tester på Frank Horrigan. Det blir foreslått at han blir brukt som en operativ i felten, og at han skal bli brukt i tester i wasteland, mot lokale befolkninger. * 27. mars: Frank Horrigan blir laget for rollen sin. En ny versjon av Power Armor bli lagd kun for å tilpasse hans masse, og han blir forseglet inni. Etter noen få horribelt suksessfulle felttester, blir Horrigan Enclave sin løsning på flere plagsomme problemer. * 25. april: Innvielsesmøte for Rivet City Council, da bestående av Horace Pinkerton, Annette Holmes og Brad Danvers, finner sted. Byen får offisielt sitt navn, Rivet CityRivet City Council Minutes, April 25, 2239 lapp i Fallout 3. 2240 * Thomas Moore kommer til Vault City og blir en innbyggerNevnt i en samtale med Lynette i Fallout 2 2241 * Junktown har blitt et medlem av New California Republic som en del av staten Shady. * Den verste tørkesesongen på mange år fører til tørke i Nord-California, og skader avlinger og brahmin i både Arroyo og Modoc. * Januar: Det første eksempele på Jet ankommer i Redding, takket være Mordino-familien. * Februar: Vault City avslår et tilbud på en allianse med både Bishop-familien i New Reno og NCR. * Februar: Et speiderlag fra Vault 101 ledet av Anne Palmer utforsker områdene i Springvale og MegatonReport from first survey party lapp i Fallout 3. * Mars: Raiderangrep på karavanner til Vault City begynner. * 25. juli, 08:24: Fallout 2 Begynner: Chose Onebegynner sin mystiske test, og går inn i Temple of Trials. * 27. juli: Chosen One forlater Arroyo, på jakt etter GECK. * 30. august: Chosen One kommer ver en konfrontasjon mellom Frank Horrigan og sivile. De sivile motstår hans krav og blir henrettet. Dette er vist til spillere som "Some people in the wrong place at the wrong time". * 23. oktober: En visjon av Hakunin kommer til Chosen One i hans drømmer for første gang * Herbert Dashwood møter Argyle og stjeler kjæresten hans. De er bestevenner siden daHerbert Dashwoods dialog i Fallout 3. * Colin Moriartys far blir drept av en raider, og Colin arver hans rikdom, inkludert Moriarty's Saloon i Megaton * Harold dukker opp i Gecko. 2242 * 21. januar: Hakunin viser seg i Chosen One sine drømmer for andre gang. * 21. april: Hakunin viser seg i Chosen One sine drømmer for tredje gang, uten hensikt til Chosen One sin fremgang. * 15. mai: Enclave sender en kodet sekvens til Vault 13, som aktiverer sentraldataen, og annonserer at det er på tide å forlate hvelvet. Martin Frobisher samler alle Vault dwellerene for introklippet i Fallout 2. * 16. mari: Under en dag senere blir Vault 13 åpnet, bare for å bli møtt av to Enclave verti-angrepsskvadroner. Skvadronene dreper tre innbyggere som "motstod arrest", og stormer hvelvet, mens de kidnapper alle beboerene. * 17. mai: Dyretemmere fra Enclave slipper en Deathclar inn i Vault 13 fra en sikker avstand, for å drepe alle som etterforsker hvelvet, og dekke Enclaves tilstedeværelse. Andre Deathclawer blir også sendt inn i ørkenen rundt Vault 13 for å sikre at det ikke var noen rømlinger eller vitner. * 20. juli: Arroyo blir angrepet av soldater fra Enclave, og landsbyboerene blir tatt som slaver og brakt til the Oil Rig. Chosen One har en fjerde og siste visjon av Hakunin. * Høst: Fallout 2 Slutter: Chosen One entrer Enclave ved bruk av en ødelagt tanker, og ødelegger Poseidons oljeplatfrom, og dreper Amerikas President, samt ruinerer Enclaves planer om verdensherredømme. * Inspirert av det eksempelet Chosen One setter fram, reiser Marcus eventuelt over de store fjellene til venste, i søken etter andre flyktninger fra the Master sin hær. * Nuclear Nellie, et våpen i howitzer stil som kan skyte kjernefysiske skudd, blir muiliggjort av the Reservation. En "skitten" type ammunisjon blir brukt for bruk mot Willems fiender. Men, ettersom at kabelen som brukes til tunge løft er ødelagt, er det ingen måte de kan få våpenet fra undergrunnen og opp på overflaten. * Jeremy Maxson endrer navn på Peterson's Bunker etter hans kjente forfar, Roger Maxson. Han sender deretter noen tropper for okkupasjon. Andrea Brixler blir forfremmet til Elder, får stillingen som general, og blir satt til styre. Restene av hennes utforskelsesteam for også tittelen som Elder. Det var ikke lenge etter at krigen mot New California Republic ble annonsert. 2243 * Myron dør, under ett år etter nederlaget for Enclave, etter å ha bli stukket ned av en som var avhengig av Jet i the Den. Hans oppfinnelse av Jet ble fort glemt, og nå er det ingen som husker navnet hans''Fallout 2'' slutten. * Wright-familien går fra kriminell aktivitet til lovlighet. Flere skoler og kirker ble grunnlagt i New Reno, sammen med en lovenhet som ødela innflytelsen for familiene''Fallout 2'' slutten. ** ''Merk: Dette er en av de mulige avslutningene i Fallout 2, og det er ikke kjent om det kommer til å skje eller ikke.'' 2245 * NCR stopper produksjon av jernbanelinjer. Trangen for kuler minsker, og powder gangs oppstår. 2247 * Sarah Lyonsblir født i Brotherhood of Steel sin bunker, Lost Hills, i California. * Reilly blir født et sted i Capital Wasteland. * NCR sin 5th Engineering Division sprenger Burrham Mines, noe som fører til større branner over hele området, til og med i kullårer innhyllet i stein. Mange dør. Mange blir til gehennaer. NCR forlater Burham Springs. 2248 * Tolv vågale personer, inkluder Phil, Sparky og Frank LaFrancis, reiser inn i Burham Springs for å begynne bering. To år senere, er alle de som gikk in døde, unntatt Phil, Sparky og Frank. * Tilbake i vesten, skjer "the 370 Raid". Foreman Porters gruppe prøve å rane NCR sitt lager hus og bank, for å sikre seg lønninger for å betale sine menn. De blir tatt av NCR og ender opp med å eksplodere hvelvet, og ruinere alle fremtidige muligheter til å avgjøre betalingsproblemer i det området (eksakte omstendigheter er ikke kjent, Porters gruppe greide ikke å stjele pengene, men de er borte). De ble fanget etter at Spineless Stan Lowery (en mann i 370-laget som ikke ble med på raidet fordi han var redd for at di skulle bli drept) tystet på dem. Porter får en skyldfølelse for sin rolle i kollapsen av de østre delene av NCR, siden hans handlinger ødela alle sjanser for økonomisk stabilisering. Porter og hans gjeng blir arrestert og satt i fengsel i Black Canyon. * Hannibal Hamlin blir en slave i en alder av 14Hannibal Hamlins dialog i Fallout 3. 2249 * En lukrativ slavehandel blir etablert på Reservationmed Caesar's Legions og Blackfoot stammen. * Medlemmer av Porters lag rømmer flere ganger, men ettersom at de ikke har noen steder å rømme til, blir de fanget eller gir opp. Minst ett rømningsforsøk ble planlagt av NCRs Lt. Gov Ddge (Dodge håpte at Porter ville gå tilbake til dit han hadde gjemt pengene fra hvelvet, men flukten han arrangerte resulterte kun i at 308. slapp fri, ikke 370., og siden Porter ikke stjal pengene ville han ikke vite hvor han skulle finne dem). * Sommer: The Blue Destiny Brothel, Herbert Dashwoods favoritt-horehus, legger ned når alle jentene dør fra et Colera-utbrydd. 2250 * Blackfoots prøver å drepe Phil, Sparky og Frank i Burham Springs to ganger. Mellom disse to angrepene prøver the Vipers det samme. Begge gruppene feiler. * Porter sin gjeng (370.) og 308. blir satt til arbeids-frigjøging til Denver. Denne frigjøringen gjorde at det ble plass til mer farlige fanger, ettersom at stedet begynte å bli overbefolket. Fangene reiser med uteliggere, unngår stammer, og mistar halvparten av sine tall til møter med slavehandlere, stammemenn, radscorpioner og andre monstre. 2251 * Belle blir født * Porter sin gjeng når Denver. Målet: Når de er der skal de se om det går an å finne gjenstander i så mange bygniger som mulig, starte opp en utpost, og gjøre klar for en okkupasjon av NCR. De setter opp leir her. * Hunder overtar den gamle leiren. 2252 * Bloomseer Poplar ankommer på OasisBloomseer Poplars dialog i Fallout 3. * Stockholm, vakten over inngangen til Megaton, blir født. 2253 * Moira Brown blir født i Canterbury Commons. * 23. oktober: Prisoner våkner opp i the Big Empty Reservation design dokument for Van Buren. ** Van Buren begynner. * Lysende ghouler begynner å vandre inn fra Boulder til Denver Denver design dokument for Van Buren. * Undergruppe i Denver oppdager "the Box" og legger planer om å ta den for seg selv. . * I respons til noen kommentarer fra hardin, flipper Bombay Jack helt, og forlater for seg selv. Han tar over et område i nærheten, og vokter den med eksplosiver. * Prisoner ankommer Denver 2254 * Fallout 2 er programmert til å endelig avslutte 13 spilleår etter det starter, så du bør forte deg med å finne den GECKen. * En skvadron med Brotherhood of Steel ledet av Owyn Lyons blir sendt til Washington, DC på Østkysten for å lete etter teknologi, samt etterforske rapporter på super mutant aktivitetScribe Rothchilds dialog i Fallout 3. 2255 * På vei til Capital Wasteland, kommer ekspedisjonsstyrken over en raiderby, kalt The Pitt, og angriper. De ender opp med å rasere hele stedet. Denne hendelsen blir senere kjent som The ScourgePaladin Kodiaks dialog i Fallout 3. * Ekspedisjonsstyrken fra Brotherhood of Steel, ledet av Owyn Lyons, ankommer Capital WastelandScribe Jamesons dialog i Fallout 3. * Capital Wasteland Brotherhood of Steel grunnlegger The Citadel som sin hovedbase i ruinene etter Pentagon. * Silver blir født. 2256 * Chosen One sitt barn og enten Angela Bishop eller Leslie Anne Bishop, kun tretten år gamle, tar kontroll over Bishop familien, og leder dem til seier over de resterende familiene ei New Reno. ** ''Merk: Dette er en av de mulige endelsene på Fallout 2, og det er ikke visst om det virkelig skjer eller ikke.'' 2257 * Allistair Tenpenny ansetter Tara Fields, Jeff Strayer, Dave, Dukov og Crowley til å raide Fort Constantine. 2258 * 13. juli: Fallout 3 Begynner: Lone Wanderer blir født i Jefferson Memorial, som James og Catherine sitt barn. * Catherine dør da hun føder Lone Wanderer. * James og hans barn flytter til Vault 101 * Project Purity blir forlattMadison Lis dialog i Fallout 3. * Amata Almodovar blir født i Vault 101. 2259 * Madison Li ankommer i Rivet City, og tar over som sjef i byens vitenskapslab, en stilling som før tilhørte Pinkerton. Pinkertons stab begynner å jobbe med henne. Dette får en sint og irritert Pinkerton til å flytte ned i Broken Bow for å fortsette sine eksperimenter på egenhånd. * James, Lone Wanderer sin far, blir ansatt av Overseer Alphonse Almodovar som Vault 101s hvelvdoktor. * Lone Wanderer feirer sin første bursdag i Vault 101. 2260 * En generator i The Citadel blir overopphetet, noe som skaper feil i rutinene i AIen på den medisinske roboten, Sawbones. Dette gir ham intelligens som forbigår hans programmering, og han begynner å mislike sine menneskelige mestereSawboness dialog i Fallout 3. * Amata Almodovar sin mor dør, uante grunnerDenne dataen er fra Prima Official Game Guide, og det blir antatt at Amata og Lone Wanderer er like gamle.. 2264 * Butch DeLoria begynner å mobbe Lone Wanderer. 2265 * Bannon ankommer Rivet City, og hjelper med å danne grunnlag for et handelssenter i Capital WastelandBannons dialog i Fallout 3 (sier i det minste han selv). 2267 * Arthus Maxson blir født, sønn av Jonathan og Jessica. * Harden Simms blir født. 2268 * Stanley Armstrong, en tekniker i Vault 101, mister en kopi av Dean's Electronics. * April til juli: James, Lone Wanderer sin far, reparerer en BB Gun som Jonas Palmer fant på Vault 101 sitt Reaktornivå. * 12. juli: Med Andy sin hjelp, greier Stanley Armstrongå reparere Vault 101 sin rensestasjon for vann. * 13. juli Lone Wanderer feirer sin tiende bursdag i kantinen i Vault 101. Han mottår en Serie A Pip-Boy 3000, en Kid's Baseball Cap, en sweetroll, en utgave av Grognak the Barbarian og en BB Gun. * 14. juli: Lone Wanderer får sine første arbeidsoppgaver. 2271 * En slave under navnet Hannibal Hamlin rømmer fra sin herre.. 2273 * Reilly grunnlegger Reilly's Rangers. 2274 * MacCready blir borgermester i Little LamplightMayor MacCreadys dialog i Fallout 3. * Hannibal Hamlin finner Lincoln's Head, og grunnlegger Temple of the Union, en gruppe som jobber mot slaveri. * Stanley Armstrong, en tekniker som jobber i Maintenance Department i Vault 101, blir diagnostisert til at han jobbet for mye, og sovet for lite, av hvelvets lege, James, som skriver ut aspirin til ham. * Freddie Gomez, en tenåring som bor i Vault 101, blir diagnostisert til å lide fra Vault Depressive Syndrome av hvelvets lege, James, som skriver ut en medisin som hjelper mot angst, Chlorpromazine. * Amata Almodovar, en tenåring som bor i Vault 101, blir eksaminert av hvelvets lege, James med faren, Alphonse Almodovar, til stede. * 27. juli til 2. august: Nye deler blir levert til Susie Mack sin familie, en familie som bor i Vault 101, for deres ødelagte ovn. * 27. juli til 2. august: Jonas Palmer, en klinisk tekniker i Vault 101, gir aspirin til Stanley Armstrong for hans hodesmerter. * 3. august: Jonas Palmer utfører videre prøver på Stanley Armstrong. * 3. august: Lone Wanderer består GOATen. * 4. august til 10. august: Studentene i Vault 101 forventes å ha lest ferdig leseleksene i Big Book of Science. 2277 * 17. august, 09:04: Vault 101 Dweller sin far forsvinner fra hvelvet, og han/hun forlater sitt hjem i Vault 101 for å finne faren sin. * Lone Wanderer aktiverer Project Purity, med eller uten det modifiserte FEV-viruset. Etterpå, i hendelsene i Broken Steel, blir de siste restene av seriøse Enclave-tropper ødelagt når deres base i Adams Air Force Base blir utryddet, inkludert muligens ødeleggelsen av the Enclave sin Mobile Base Crawler. Enclave blir redusert til noen få kjempere uten organisering og uten leder. (Merkt: Dette kan også skje i 2278 eller senere, avhengig av hvor lenge Lone Wanderer bruker på å utforske.) ** Et annet alternativ for spilleren er å ødelegge the Citadel, noe som vil resultere i et stort tilbakeslag for Brotherhood of Steel sine operasjoner i Capital Wasteland. * Vault 13 skulle bli åpnet dette året, men da det var nødvendig å finne en erstattende Water Chip, ble Vault 13 Overseer tvunget til å åpne døren tidlig og sende ut Vault Dweller på sitt oppdrag. Innen dette punk hadde hvelvets beboere allerede blitt kidnappet og frigjort fra The Enclave. * Harold dukker opp i Capital Wasteland. Han blir funnet av flere mennesker som begynner å tilbe ham som en gud, og en liten og eksklusiv kult kjent som Treeminders blir hemmelig grunnlagt. Bobg begynner å blomstre, og mange planter vokser i dette området, som blir grønt med liv, en sterk kontrast til resten av Wasteland. 2316 * Lederen av Bishop familien i New Reno, og Chosen One sin sønn, dør stille i sin søvn uten noen gang å kjenne sin far. ** ''Merk: Dette er en av de alternative sluttene i Fallout 2, og det er ukjent om det er canon eller ikke.'' Referanser de:Zeitleiste en:Timeline es:Línea de tiempo fi:Aikajana fr:Chronologie it:Cronologia degli eventi hu:Időskála ja:Timeline ko:연대기 lt:Timeline nl:Tijdlijn pl:Historia pt:Cronologia ru:История Fallout sv:Tidslinje uk:Історія Fallout zh:编年史 Kategori:Falloutsetting